Palace
by Le chat Leo
Summary: [OS] Hyoga porte en lui une culpabilité immense. Et ces remords destructeurs se dirigent tout particulièrement vers Shiryu.


_**Bonjour à vous ! J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cet OS après avoir visionné le film**_ La guerre des dieux ** _, qui se concentre sur la bataille entre les chevaliers de bronze et Dorbal, le représentant d'Odin sur Terre. Je vous conseille fortement de le regarder avant de lire ce texte, car il contient des spoils sur un combat en particulier. Aujourd'hui, le couple à l'honneur est Hyoga/Shiryu. Surprenant, n'est-il pas ?_**

 ** _Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Depuis la grande bataille contre Dorbal l'imposteur au royaume d'Asgard, Hyoga n'osait plus regarder Shiryu dans les yeux. A peine entrait-il dans son champ de vision qu'il tournait les talons pour s'enfuir, rongé par une culpabilité persistante et vicieuse. Cette autodestruction qu'il s'efforçait de taire le possédait entièrement, le menant lentement au bord de la folie. Il tremblait, claquait des dents, laissait échapper un souffle saccadé, se retenait de crier, contenait ses pulsions morbides quand il voyait le Dragon sourire. Ce type provoquait en lui un cataclysme atrocement puissant, un bouleversement chaotique qui le rendait malade. L'attitude sereine qu'arborait le chinois l'accablait, lui, le petit Cygne qui se cachait derrière ces murs argentés pour dissimuler sa laideur de traître face aux autres.

Shiryu était heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient de bienveillance, malgré les multiples blessures que lui avait infligé Hyoga, malgré cette félonie qui l'avait poussé dans les rangs au représentant terrestre d'Odin, malgré les sourires malicieux qu'il lui avait adressé en le rouant sauvagement de coups. Comment faisait-il ? Son immense sagesse tourmentait sans cesse le blond, qui ne savait plus quoi penser. Devant lui se déroulait une scène des plus typiques, un rare moment de détente pour les cinq chevaliers de Bronze, qui s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Seiya faisait la sieste sur le canapé en ronflant bruyamment, Shun lisait un roman inconnu de tous, Ikki guettait chaque mot par dessus son épaule, et Shiryu observait la fine pluie qui s'abattait sur la vitre couverte de buée. Il se retourna vers Hyoga, sentant son cosmos agité s'étendre dans toute la pièce.

\- Joins-toi à nous ! Lui lança-t-il avec beaucoup d'entrain, que fais-tu tout seul ? Si tu veux, on peut faire une partie de mah-jong avec Seiya.

\- Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Ajouta Shun.

\- De quoi ? Geignit Pégase, qui venait de se réveiller.

\- Non. Répondit froidement le blond.

\- Peut-être que tu préfères les échecs ? Je t'expliquerai les règles.

\- Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas-

Il arrêta nettement sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Shiryu était juste devant lui. Il serra les lèvres alors que son frère d'armes lui saisit délicatement le poignet pour le sortir du grand salon, et l'emmener dans le couloir.

\- Je crois que mademoiselle Saori a conservé un plateau de jeu dans la bibliothèque. Déclara le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers l'endroit indiqué.

\- Shiryu, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je ne veux pas jouer aux échecs avec toi ! S'emporta le plus âgé, fortement irrité.

Il agita son bras d'un coup sec, le libérant ainsi de la prise du chinois, qui écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Et puis, qui t'a autorisé à me toucher comme ça ? Demanda le russe sur un ton particulièrement sévère.

\- Excuse-moi. Murmura le concerné, je pensais bien faire.

\- Tu m'agaces plus qu'autre chose à te démener inutilement. Je te le répète une dernière fois, je n'ai aucune envie de faire une partie de jeu de plateau quelconque avec toi. Et c'est pareil avec Ikki, Shun et Seiya. Je veux être seul pour le moment, alors par pitié, accorde-moi au moins ce répit.

\- Hyoga, tu m'inquiètes. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés d'Asgard, tu n'es plus le même. Tu es comme une ombre, tu erres sans but.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler, ce serait mieux pour toi. Va-t-en, Shiryu.

Le jeune Dragon soupira et retourna alors dans le grand salon en traînant les pieds, horriblement frustré. Le Cygne le regarda s'éloigner lentement, le cœur lourd et les yeux rougis. Il ne méritait pas toute cette attention que lui offrait son compagnon, il n'était pas digne de cette amitié unique qui les unissait. En lui adressant la parole, le plus jeune l'avait poussé un peu vers cette folie qui menaçait de le conduire à sa perte. Ce poids qui alourdissait son corps l'emcombrait de jour en jour.

Il se souvenait encore de ce pacte qu'il avait lâchement conclu avec Dorbal, sous l'effet destructeur de son pouvoir. Le titre de guerrier divin, en échange de la tête de Shiryu. S'il avait su qu'il aurait accepté un tel marché, il se serait contenté de pouffer, et de clamer haut et fort qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, qu'il était fidèle à la déesse Athéna, qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à ceux qu'il aimait. Et contre toute attente, cette lobotomie avait terriblement bien marché sur son esprit fragile. Il avait profité de la naïveté de son ami pour lui geler le bras, et l'envoyer contre les arbres à coups de pied féroces, tel un fauve s'acharnant sur sa proie. Il ne parvenait pas à effacer ces images violentes de sa mémoire, elles revenaient sans cesse, le harcelaient dès que son camarade apparaissait devant lui. Il était envahi par la culpabilité, il se confinait dans cet aveuglement permanent, épuisé. Même les voix des autres chevaliers lui étaient insupportables, sa déraison les rendait toutes dissonantes.

Il se murmura tristement qu'il n'était pas digne de la sagesse de Shiryu. Il lui avait pardonné, malgré son immense trahison envers leur déesse. Il lui souriait encore, lui parlait encore, riait encore en le voyant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hyoga se boucha soudainement les oreilles, les mots du chevalier du Dragon se répétant en boucle dans sa tête. Ces paroles pleines de compassion le heurtèrent vivement, tentèrent de le raisonner. Mais elles ne le rendaient que plus dingue en se jouant en boucle.

Il s'était remis à trembler. Il avait peur. Si cette nouvelle hantise ne cessait de l'importuner, il perdrait le contrôle de lui-même. Des pulsions contraires firent palpiter sa peau, le forçant à s'appuyer contre un mur afin de ne pas tomber. Son corps fut animé de sensations étrangement familières, insolentes et moqueuses. Son front se trempa d'une sueur extrêmement froide, effrayé par ce qu'il commençait à réaliser. Peut-être que ce garçon comptait bien plus pour lui qu'il ne croyait. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés. Peut-être que son calme olympien lui faisait lentement ouvrir les yeux. Ou alors était-ce cette détresse absolue qui lui jouait des tours ? Comme une charogne dans un musée de l'horreur, il amusait ses vieux démons par sa misère intérieure.

\- Tout va bien, Hyoga ?

L'interpellé tourna vivement sa tête en direction de cette voix qui le rendait fou. Shiryu était là, il avait encore une fois abandonné ses amis pour lui. Le Dragon s'avança vers lui, le regard léger, alors que le Cygne frissonnait.

\- Ton cosmos est fortement agité, mon ami. Avoua-t-il, je peux le sentir.

\- Reste là où tu es. Cracha le russe.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton état nous inquiète. Je t'en supplie, parle-moi de ce qui te tourmente.

\- Je suis un macchabée, je répands la mort et la désolation autour de moi. Ne t'approche pas, je risquerai de te contaminer.

Shiryu risqua un petit rire nerveux avant de désobéir, insistant. Hyoga se figea, presque abasourdi par cette volonté émanant de l'esprit de son camarade. Il osait s'avancer vers lui, il osait envahir son espace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'emporta le blond.

\- Tu n'es pas un paria. Murmura le plus jeune, tu te tortures inutilement.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu pardonné ? Pourquoi le monde a-t-il fermé les yeux sur ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne te mérite pas, Shiryu. Tu oses encore adresser la parole à un traître !

\- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, tu étais sous l'emprise de Dorbal. Il pouvait te manipuler à sa guise.

\- J'ai tenté de te tuer ! Je lui avais promis ta tête ! Non, ne me parle plus, reste loin de moi, tu vas me rendre plus malade que je ne le suis déjà !

Il manqua de s'écrouler sur le sol, le corps enseveli sous un amont d'angoisse. Heureusement pour lui, le chinois tendit furtivement les bras et l'arrêta dans sa lourde chute, le serrant fortement contre lui.

\- C'en est trop, Hyoga, je te conduis jusqu'à ta chambre. Déclara-t-il d'une caressante.

\- Lâche-moi... Grogna le Cygne, qui s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Tu dois te reposer, tu trembles comme une feuille.

Il porta le jeune russe près de lui, et traversa le couloir d'un pas léger, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention de ses amis. il était hors de question que son compagnon angoisse davantage, il était déjà assez épuisé comme ça. Après avoir monté un étage, il arpenta un autre corridor, poussa l'une des nombreuses portes, entra dans la chambre et posa délicatement son ami sur le matelas, avant de tirer l'épaisse couverture sur son corps froid.

\- Laisse, je peux me débrouiller. Intervint le blond en se redressant lentement.

\- Reste allongé. Ordonna doucement le chinois.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me border de la sorte, je ne suis pas un enfant. De toute façon, un traître ne mérite pas autant d'attention.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hyoga. Je fais ça de mon plein gré.

Cette réponse peu commune fit soudainement rougir le plus âgé, qui gratta nerveusement son cuir chevelu comme un enfant. Le Dragon se permit une petite risette candide avant de s'asseoir près de lui, incroyablement serein.

\- Regarde-moi. Murmura-t-il.

\- Que me veux-tu à la fin ? Gronda son camarade.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Enlève-toi cette culpabilité de la tête.

Alors qu'il tentait de le raisonner, il posa sa main sur le bras du Cygne, qui frémit légèrement.

\- Personne ne t'en veut ici. Nous savons pertinemment que notre ennemi était Dorbal. Il était l'imposteur, le félon qui se disait lui-même représentant du dieu Odin sur Terre. Je te promets que tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Shiryu... Gémit le concerné, touché.

\- Je te pardonne, Hyoga. Je n'éprouve aucune haine envers toi. Quoi que tu fasses, tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur.

Le russe baissa la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler cette confusion qui envahissait peu à peu son visage. Le chinois se pencha légèrement vers lui, curieux de voir une telle réaction. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, leurs fronts se touchaient presque, leurs mains se frôlaient timidement, leurs regards se fuyaient mutuellement, leurs corps se revigoraient de ce désir chaste qui les habitait tous les deux.

\- Tu... Tu devrais t'en aller... Bredouilla le plus âgé, nos amis vont commencer à se poser des questions.

\- Et si je n'avais pas la moindre envie de partir ? Renchérit le Dragon.

\- Tu es bien courageux de vouloir rester avec moi. N'as-tu pas peur de contrarier les autres ?

\- Ils patienteront encore un peu, ce n'est rien.

Shiryu gloussa de manière adorable avant d'ajouter d'une voix un peu plus taquine :

\- Devrai-je m'allonger près de toi pour t'aider à t'endormir ?

La réaction de Hyoga fut immédiate. Il releva subitement la tête, écarquilla les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche, sentit un vague frisson parcourir son échine, complètement ahuri. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler de la sorte.

\- Ce que tu dis n'est pas vraiment sage, mon ami. Riposta-t-il.

\- Qu'as-tu donc derrière la tête ? S'étonna le concerné en clignant innocemment des yeux.

\- Tu te moques de moi !

\- Voyons, je ne me permettrai pas une chose pareille.

\- Puisque tu insistes, dors dans mon lit si ça te chante !

\- Je n'ai fait que demander ta permission, à ce que je sache.

\- Tais-toi, tu me déranges !

\- Tu t'embarrasses tout seul avec tes émois d'adolescent.

Frustré et gêné, Hyoga empoigna sa couverture et la tira d'un coup sec sur le côté, révélant une petite place fraîche près de lui. Il la pointa du doigt, les joues incroyablement rouges.

\- Ne parle plus et allonge-toi ici, je suis fatigué. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Très bien. Accepta Shiryu avant de s'exécuter.

Il s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas, rapidement suivi du russe, qui lui tourna le dos avant de fermer les yeux, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Il émit un court soupir quand le bras de son compagnon se posa sur son torse. Sa présence le rassurait grandement, le savoir près de lui calmait ses craintes. Il put dire adieu à cette folie entêtante, qui quitta définitivement ses pensées. Il pouvait enfin se détendre, penser à autre chose, apprécier ce moment d'une rare complicité. Apaisé, il put se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, tout en écoutant la respiration profonde de son camarade.

Quand Hyoga se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, peu après l'aube, Shiryu n'était plus là. Mais son odeur imprégnait encore les draps, la sensation de son bras caressait encore le torse de son compagnon, son souffle léger avait marqué son esprit. Après s'être redressé et avoir arrangé sa couverture, il se mit soudainement à rougir, partagé entre une certaine timidité et une joie dissimulée. Sur ses lèvres persistaient les effluves d'un baiser harmonieux, il pouvait les sentir sous ses doigts fins. Elles étaient agréables, presque aériennes, envoûtantes. Il était comblé.

\- Tu sembles fiévreux, dis donc ! Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Il sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix, qui n'était autre que celle de Seiya. Celui-ci ricana en voyant le visage cramoisi de son frère d'armes, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais bien. Déclara le Cygne d'une voix faussement convaincante.

\- Mon dieu, que tu es rouge ! Gloussa Pégase, est-ce Shiryu qui te met dans cet état ?

\- Tu poses trop de questions !

\- Je n'en ai énoncé que deux.

Le russe grogna fortement, honteux d'avoir été découvert. Son ami s'approcha d'un pas léger et lui offrit son sourire le plus imbécile, mais chaleureux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquine seulement. Dévoila-t-il, et puis, j'imagine que vous avez pas mal de choses à apprendre l'un de l'autre.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? S'étonna le plus âgé.

\- Tu verras par toi-même. Par contre, je vais devoir te laisser parce que Marine m'attend pour notre entraînement.

\- Cours, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

Seiya lui adressa un bref signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir, terriblement pressé. Hyoga soupira longuement et reprit sa petite routine matinale, fabuleusement serein. Il n'avait plus à se ronger les sangs, il pouvait reprendre une existence paisible, auprès de ses amis et de sa déesse. Alors qu'il poussa la chaise contre son bureau, un faible bruit de pas attira son attention. Shiryu était revenu, le torse bombé, la mine fière, les yeux rieurs. Le Cygne promena son regard sur l'ensemble de sa chambre, vérifiant que personne ne les surprendrait, puis vint timidement se blottir dans les bras de son désormais amant, qui l'accueillit avec joie.

\- Merci. Murmura-t-il avant de lui rendre ce baiser qui avait cicatrisé toutes ses peines enfouies.


End file.
